El Canto del Cazador
by Annie Crazy
Summary: Jacob perdió su alma debido a la traicion de un viejo amor.  Una noche de caza descubre a una indefensa chica a merced de los daimons. ¿Podra el volver a abrir su corazon?


Es viernes, otra vez no tengo nada que hacer más que mirar televisión y comer chatarra.  
Cualquier chico normal aprovecharía un fin de semana para salir y divertirse. Pero, sorpresa, sorpresa. No soy un chico normal.  
O al menos lo soy en el exterior.

Me enfrenté a su traición, y pague por mis errores con sangré y lágrimas. Sobretodo con sangre.

¿Y para que? ¿Alguien puede decirme que gané con todo esto?

Yo se los diré, lo que gané fue que me partieran el corazón, que me lo arrancaran, lo apuñalaran y que al final lo incineraran con un soplete. Eso fue lo que gané.

¿Que voy a hacer ahora que ya no esta aquí? Solía preguntarme, pues no lo se.

Hoy se cumple un año, un año de haberla perdido. Les ofrecí a los malditos Daimons mi alma, mi sangre y mi vida por ella. Y al final fue ella la que acabó por traicionarme.  
Aun recuerdo sus palabras, mientras yo estaba tirado en el piso desangrándome, apunto de morir con los primeros rayos del alba:

"_¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jacob?__ Todo fue cuestión de quien es mas apto para sobrevivir. Tú nunca podrías protegerme de todos los males de este mundo, pero los Daimons si pueden, a demás ellos me convertirán luego de que tú mueras. Admítelo, al final no pudiste ganar la batalla."_

Leah no solo me había partido el corazón con su traición, había acecinado al hombre que quedaba en mi interior.

Eso pasa por confiar en los apólitas.

Estoy harto, me voy a la calle- declaré mientras me levantaba del sillón. Edward y Bella me observaron con gesto inmutable. Ya los tenía hartos de mi mal humor.

Pero amanecerá dentro de 2 horas. ¿No crees que deberías quedarte?

A menos que quieras morir, si es así, vete con toda confianza- soltó Edward entre risotadas por lo que Bella de dio un muy merecido codazo en las costillas.

Nos vemos- tomé el abrigo con mis armas del respaldo del sofá y salí al abrigo de la noche. Matar a un par de Daimons me pondría de mejor humor, o eso quería creer. 

Maldito seas, Edward- musité una ves que monté la moto.  
El muy maldito se había encargado de dejarme varios recordatorios acerca de la fecha.  
Hoy se cumplía un año desde que Leah me había entregado a los Daimons con el fin de que ellos la convirtieran luego en uno de ellos, pero al final la mataron como si no fuera más que una humana insignificante. Eso me provocó una sonrisa macabra, que erradiqué de inmediato. Fuera quien fuera, mi trabajo era proteger a los humanos de los vampiros. Para eso me pagaba Artemisa después de todo.

Recorrí las calles de la ciudad por varios minutos hasta que encontré un pequeño grupo de vampiros engatusando a unas chicas borrachas.  
Sonreí a mis anchas, y me bajé de la moto sacando un par de cuchillos de los bolsillos internos del sacó.

Valla, valla. Pero que linda sorpresa. Si que me voy a divertir- los vampiros me miraron asombrados y se lanzaron hacia mi. Acabe con la primera sanguijuela de pelo negro de una sola estocada, mientras que los otros 3 se pusieron a cada lado de mí para acorralarme.

Incineré al primero haciendo uso de mis poderes de Cazador Oscuro, que se izo polvo en menos de un instante y los otros 2 saltaron desde mis costados y los aceciné usando los chuchillos escondidos en las mangas del saco.

Demasiado fácil- y en efecto así era, por que otro vampiro salió desde la azotea de un edificio y me golpeo con una barra de hierro afilada cortando mi piel a través del saco y la camisa- ¡Mierda! Ok, ya estoy cabreado

Hice uso de todo mi poder de Cazador Oscuro para acabar con el maldito de una buena vez, que acabó hecho cenizas.  
Observé mi entorno unas 3 veces para asegurarme de que no iba a sorprenderme mas Daimons, pero ya estaba amaneciendo y debía salir pitando de allí.  
Entonces retumbó en mis oídos los latidos frenéticos de un corazón a mi espalda. Los engendros no habían acabado de acecinarlas.  
Detrás de mí, junto a su amiga muerta, había un ángel materializado en una mujer joven de cabello broncíneo y piel pálida.  
Sus enormes ojos achocolatados me escrutaban aterrorizados.  
Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con los brazos envueltos en torno al cuerpo de su amiga, que yacía sin vida y con el cuello todo ensangrentado y retorcido.  
Las piernas de esta pelirroja desconocida estaban claramente expuestas gracias a que los vampiros habían desgarrado su vestido. Podían apreciarse con total claridad sus cremosos muslos, que tentaban al hombre que yo creía muerto, incitándolo a zambullirse en ese cuerpo delicado, a probar esos pechos perfectos, o esos labios carnosos. A acariciar su dulce rostro y borrar todo rastro de temor o tristeza.  
¡_Jacob Black! ¿Ves una chica bonita y pierdes la cabeza? Compórtate ¿Quieres? Mejor ve a asegurarte de que este bien, imbesil._ Sacudí la cabeza 2 veces, la voz de mi cabeza tenía razón. No podía estar haciendo el papel de idiota, en lo que probablemente la pelirroja estaba allí paralizada del miedo, herida o algo peor.  
Caminé hasta ella lentamente con ademán inofensivo para no asustarla aun más. En sus ojos ya no se veía miedo, solo sorpresa. Pude apreciar como me recorría con la mirada, seguramente asombrada por mi aspecto.  
Una vez frente a ella le tendía la mano y trate de preguntarle con la voz más dulce que pude:

¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?- sus ojos se dilataron a causa del asombro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de sus labios solo salió un susurro imperceptible que disimulaba ser un "No"- ¿Como te llamas?

Renn…Renesme- musitó tomando mi mano para incorporarse. Su voz de campanillas era el sonido más dulce y melódico que mis oídos habían escuchado jamás. ¿Y su cuerpo? ¡Por todos los dioses! Esta mujer era la personificación del deseo sexual encarnada.

Hola, soy Jake.

Hola- una tímida sonrisa jugueteo entre las comisuras de sus labios. ¡Mierda que deseaba a esa desconocida! Sus hermosos ojos estaban oscurecidos por alguna emoción que no supe identificar. Pero parecía tan absorta en su escrutinio que simulaba estar resolviendo una difícil ecuación de matemáticas.

Discúlpame Renesme pero necesito irme de aquí, a no ser que quieras ver como me hago cenizas

¡No! Ven, rápido- ella tomo de mi mano y me guió dentro de un callejón donde había una puerta negra que daba a un restaurante, en el que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por varias capas de papel de periódico.  
El lugar era pequeño y estaba muy sucio y baqueteado. Había botes de pintura regados por todas partes.  
Renesme me llevó hasta otra puerta detrás de una especie de mostrador donde había unas escaleras que llevaban hasta una habitación sin ventanas con goma espuma pegada a las paredes, y muchos bártulos llenos de luces y cables, y en el medio de la habitación un enorme piano de cola color negro.  
Ella soltó mi mano para ir hasta un apagador junto a la puerta, pero le di alcancé aprisionando su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared.  
Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo y luego empezó a bombear como loco.  
Su respiración se acelero haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el mió, lo que me provocó una sonrisa maliciosa.

No es una buena idea- repliqué contra su oído. Ella soltó el aire de golpe y agachó la mirada avergonzada. No me costó demasiado oír como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, a demás podía sentir su olor.

Lo…siento 


End file.
